Love Story
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Love Story Taylor Swift Song fic xx


**One shot! Hope you like it Chapter 5 of HAppily Ever After or Friendship coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or The song**

* * *

I walked into class, it was my first day at Hollywood Arts transferred from Sherwood High School. I dropped my bag by a chair and turned around so I can look for Andre my first friend here. Instead I bumped into something but it was more like someone. Great. He had a coffee which spilt all over him. "Good one Tori." I mumbled to myself. "I'm so sorry." I said as I began to rub the person's shirt with my sleeve. "I'm so clumsy, here it coming off."  
"I think your actually making it worse." A guy said. Shit! It was a guy.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Beck." He smiled.  
"Tori. Sorry about your shirt."  
"It's fine. I gotta get back to my girlfriend." He said. Damn! He has a girlfriend.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

I hate parties! All these sweaty people dancing makes me want to puke! I squezzed my way through the dancing couples. I finally got outside. I sucked in the clean air as my body relaxed.  
"Can't take it either?" A familiar voice said behind me.  
"Nah, what about you Beckett?"  
"Too stuffy. I'm not the party kind."  
"Huh. Neither am I." I smiled.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know..._

"What are you doing out here." I smiled as I watched Beck throw pebbles out onto the lake.  
"I come here a lot." He said as he continued throwing stones.  
"What's the special occasion."  
"Jade broke up with me."  
"I don't call that special."  
"It is in a way that I'm free of her."  
"I guess."  
"So Victoria Vega. Why are you here?" HE asked as he turned around.  
"I come here to think. It clears my mind."  
"Cool."

"You can't hang out with him." My dad said one day after school.  
"Why not?!"  
"He's dangerous."  
"How would you know that you haven't even met him!" I said my anger rising up.  
"The way he looks it's just-"  
"He's the nicest person I've ever met! I love him!" I shouted I screamed as I ran upstairs. I sat on my bed and cried. At some point Beck came in probably through the window. After about an hour he started to get up and leave. "Don't go." I whispered. He kissed my head.  
"Never."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

"Let's run away." I smiled. His eyes widened. "Away from my dad he still doesn't like you."  
"And where to Miss Victoria Vega?"  
"Someplace. Where we can live happily ever after." I said. "Just say yes and we're off." I laughed as I ran from him and let him catch me. Like he always does.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

I heard the familiar tapping of a stone on my window. I got up and hurried down the stairs to see my boyfriend waiting for me in my garden.  
"Hello." I smiled.  
"How are you?" He asked.  
"Fine and you?"  
"Perfect." He engulfed me in a hug and I laughed. "Shhhh quiet they're gonna kill you if they knew who you're with."  
"I don't care as long as I'm always with you."  
"We wouldn't want that now would we." He joked as he kissed me.  
"Do you love me?" I asked.  
"As much as I love watching documentaries."  
"You hate them." I said feeling a bit hurt. "I'm serious." He lay me on the ground and sat beside me.  
"Who couldn't love someone like you? You're special and you're mine." He smiled as he kissed me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.__  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew__  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.__  
Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

I banged on his R.V door. "Beck!" I shouted.  
"What?" He asked as he opened up his door. "Oh hey babe. What's wrong?" I stepped inside.  
"They said that I can't be with you that I should start dating Andre they're telling me who to love. But I only love you and they're telling me that you're not for me."  
"I love you and I'm never letting you go. Ever."

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

I lay in my bed as a tear rolled down my face. He hasn't called, he hasn't texted me nothing. As if on cue my phone buzzed. It was from him. _Meet me at the lake._

I got up and walked there various thought crossing my mind. There he was throwing pebbles. I stormed over there. "Hey!" I almost shouted. He jumped back.  
"Hey babe."  
"Don't you babe me!" I shouted. "Do you love me or not?"  
"What?"  
"You haven't called, you haven't texted! Are we here cause you wanna break up with me do you not love me?" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  
"What are you smiling at it's not funny." He reached in his pocket. "Am I your girlfriend? Or not?"  
"No." He said.  
"What?"  
"You can be something else though."  
"I don't wanna be your friend!" I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He was on one knee with a box in his hand.  
He smiled. "Victoria Marie Vega. I have loved you since you saw me at this lake throwing rocks. But I had a crush on you ever since you poured that coffee on my head. I will love you till I die. And it turns out your father it sort of liking me now. He said I can marry you. So Victoria Marie Vega. Will you do the honors of being my bride?" He smiled.  
A huge smile crept onto my face. "Yes!" My eyes lit up with joy.

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

"You are now pronounced husband and wife." I smiled as I felt the little bulge in my stomach. He kissed and I was officially Victoria Marie Oliver. With a little child on the way.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you


End file.
